National Facade
by Duskbind
Summary: Cato's life is about to take a drastic turn and this year's tributes are all along for the ride. The facade's not going to last much longer. Cato/Peeta
1. Targets

I didn't have any trouble sleeping the night before the reaping. Tension and anxiety were pervasive throughout the entire nation. It was like an exploding cannon that prevented anyone involved in tomorrow's ceremonies to get barely more than a moment of rest. I, along with just about everyone else in the Career districts, slept soundly. Everyone knows we dominate the Games nearly every year. We're brought up in the confidence that no other Districts have an outstanding chance against us, we're even taught to think of ourselves as the best of the best; that we will end up successfully taking out the other Careers and our fellow District tribute.

The Hunger Games are seen as cruel and unusual punishment to most people. To us, it's just as the title suggests - a game. Games are supposed to be fun, something to look forward to and to be eager to participate in. If we're to die, we die not only knowing we gave it our absolute best, but also that we should have made our 'best' be something more.

It never crossed my mind, not until recently, why everyone else dreaded the Games. I couldn't care less about seeing the tributes and their parents struggling against intervening peacekeepers to embrace while violent sobbing and screaming. In fact, I found it pathetic and weak.

It was while I was watching the broadcast of the reapings from around Panem on the train ride to the Capitol, along with my mentor, escort and the other tribute from my District, Clove. It was something I watched from the comfort of my own home for as long as I could remember. A smirk spread across my face when the first sob stories appeared on screen. After a few more highlights of distraught families of tributes were shown, everything felt so different. My smirk fell into a thin line and the air dissipated from my lungs. An uncomfortable clenching feeling seemed to enclose my body, mainly my stomach. I can say it's not a sensation I'm familiar with.

Watching those children receive hugs and affection from their parents after desperately fighting against the peacekeepers hit me in a way that caught me completely off-guard. My parents never did that, nor would they ever. I'm glad for that. I don't need my parents to make such a humiliating spectacle of themselves. How would I react to that? But there's a part of me that wishes they did do that. Now that I think about it, I remember they wouldn't even look at me when my name was called. I shot a glance over at them; both of them were staring straight forward at the escort on stage as if they announced some stranger's name ..or like they had no kids to worry about in the first place. It didn't affect me at the time, but now it almost feels like it hurts.

I tried to focus on the video, but the rest of it was a blur. I was too preoccupied trying to sort out these alien feelings spinning inside of me. Everyone else was focused on what was playing on screen, so I was left alone to just think.

For the first time, I wanted something from my parents that they never gave me. I wanted them to care about me. Watching those kids being pried from the loving arms of their parents has inspired me to feel sympathy towards them, if only a little bit. For once, it wasn't embarrassment on their behalf.

My steady thoughts were finally interrupted when my silence prompted my mentor to ask me what I thought of the video. I immediately snapped back to my old self.

"They're nothing." I grinned snidely, "They won't have a chance against me out there. None of them have probably even seen a weapon in their lives."

"Don't get too cocky, Cato." My mentor warned, "While the odds are undoubtedly in your favor as a Career, there have been times where overconfidence clouded a Careers' judgement and costed them the Game. Don't let that happen to you."

"Yeah, okay..." I scoffed as he pointed at Clove and I, attempting to convey that he was serious. Clove simply nodded, with the sly little smile on her face that she often wore.

"Alright, get some sleep." He commanded, "We got a long day ahead of us!"

I rose to my feet, towering over both my mentor and Clove and headed straight to my room. I was in no mood to be around anyone but myself right now. Shadows of passing trees zoomed by in front of the moonlight shining through my window while I sat on my bed, unable to even consider sleep. I was too caught up in these new thoughts to really notice much of what was going on around me. Why is this happening? Why now, when the moment I've been preparing for my whole life has finally arrived? The only moment that my life was meant for, really.

I've never felt so out of focus before. My mind kept flashing back to this morning when my name was called; the thrill and honor that I was overcome with at that very instant and the unexpected disappointment over my parents' indifference towards me that finally hit me hours later. Disappointment. Is that really what it is? If so, it's not something I would ever admit to.

_Why do I give a shit anyway?_ I groaned and turned away from the window. Exhaustion was setting in. I managed to avoid any sort of haunting dreams while I slept. In fact, when I woke up, I completely forgot I ever had those strange thoughts. I was myself again and not a moment too late; it was time to focus on the Games and nothing else. I'm not a fan of wasting time.

I admit, the Capitol was breathtaking, even to someone like me who found it difficult to be impressed by much anymore. Everyone knows that the District where I come from has a close bond with the Capitol, but this is the first time that I've ever been here.

_Won't be the last._ I told myself.

Clove seemed genuinely enthralled with the sights. Looks like it was her first time here as well. I tried to keep a cool profile, even though I was also taken aback by the vibrance of our nation's center.

"Whoa! Cato, look at that!" Clove beamed at me, pointing at some towering structures not too far in the distance that shone in all colors imaginable. I felt like this is what a babysitter must've felt like. Still, I retained most of my focus on the destination before us.

"Clove, get a hold of yourself." I waved her off, barely acknowledging what she was so excited over. Funny how she can go from being like a hungry fox that's all too eager to go out on the hunt to a spastic child on a sugar high in a split second. Not something I'd expect from a fellow Career. Perhaps it'll work to our advantage in throwing the enemy off. I'm well aware of what she's capable of; the girl can be vicious when she wants to be.

In no time, we're swarmed by our respective prep teams and stylists to prepare us for the opening ceremonies. I felt like I'd been through this process a thousand times. I can thank the Career lifestyle for that. We're basically handed a script of what we're supposed to do if we're in the Games.

However, there was nothing in the script about being upstaged by the least likely District in Panem.

I was ready to consider our debut in the Games a success when Clove and I got a louder reaction from the crowd than District 1 did during our triumphant ride through the parade. As always, the cheering simmered down after we neared the end of the road. The Careers were always better at working the audience than anyone else, so I was confused as to what the sudden eruption of applause was all about towards the end of the parade. What was going on?

My answer came when I glanced up at the large screens to see the faces of the District 12 tributes.

"This's gotta be a joke.." I said incredulously. Clove glanced up at me with the same look of disdain that adorned my face. I took an immediate disliking to those tributes at that moment. They were on **fire** for fuck's sake. I bet that's the only thing they have up their sleeve. Do they honestly hope to get by on cheap tricks like that? A corny stage magician would do better in the Games than they would. How pathetic.

I must've looked like an angry bull right then; my muscles were tensed and my nostrils flared as I glared at them when they pulled into the court. I tried to ignore them and pay attention to our President while he spoke to us, but all I could think about was the relentless praise they seemed to receive from everyone.

_Well, it's not like they'll last long in the Games. First out._ I assured myself. I couldn't stop sneering at them as they received gratuitous approval following the ceremony. It was ridiculous. All this over some flashy special effects? Neither one of them looked like they'd hold out for very long in the arena. The girl looked as if a rabbit could spook her and the guy was barely any taller than Clove. I'm not sure why, but those two irked me for a reason I wasn't entirely sure of - especially the guy. There was something about them that pissed me off.

"You realize the Games aren't for another two weeks right?" Clove chimed in, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I missed something.

"You look like you're ready to get a head start and kill them right now." Clove nodded in the direction of the District 12 tributes, "I bet they end up being sliced up in the bloodbath."

I chuckled internally at her echoing my exact sentiment. "We're more alike than I thought."

"Well, we are Careers after all." She smirked cunningly.

Speaking of Careers, I searched around for the District 1 tributes. It didn't take long to find them, they were decked out in hot pink after all. I took solace in the fact that Clove and I weren't the most ridiculous looking tributes, but I was in no position to make jokes about them. They will come to be our most loyal allies in the Games.

Clove and I walked over to them and introduced ourselves. The girl's name was Glimmer and the guy was Marvel. Luckily they seemed like people I'd get along with. But in the end, was that really a good thing? Whatever. All that matters is what's happening right now.

Glimmer kept batting her eyelashes and flashing a bright smile at me. I grinned back at her. It was obvious she was into me. It's just too bad nothing more will come of it.

"So, what weapons do you guys use?" She asks casually, with a vague tinge of flirtation in her voice as she glances at me.

"I'm good with a machete." I say and turn my attention to Clove.

"Knives are my specialty." She states, her lips threatening to curl into a mischievous grin as always.

High-pitched laughter draws our attention from our conversation and back to the District 12 tributes where several people have gathered. Their violet-haired escort seems pretty enthused about something; no doubt that it's over the positive reception her tributes got during the parade.

"Heh. Let them celebrate now while they can." Marvel scoffed, "Like District 12 has ever had a chance of winning."

I was relieved to hear Marvel voice his displeasure. This makes our alliance that much stronger. "Can't stand them either?" I ask almost facetiously.

"They disgust me." He spits out bluntly while staring them down.

"The girl looks so stuck up." Glimmer shot them a glare before shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "The sad thing is, they probably think they can win this now."

"..Because a lifetime of training is nothing compared to a fake burning cape!" Clove snarked. We all got a good laugh from it.

Finally, we were summoned by our respective mentors and escorts to be shown to our own private rooms in the tower. I felt very fortunate to have such worthy allies in the Games with me. I couldn't wait to train with them and see what they're all capable of. The best part about this is that we all seem to agree on one thing:

District 12 needs to be taken out as soon as possible.

* * *

**AN: So, I've been in love with this series for a couple years now and I came to love this pairing even more since the movie came out, so I decided to give writing my own fanfic of them a shot. Hope you guys like it! I know it's kind of a slow start, but it will get better once things are set in motion. Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	2. Walk

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and faving/alerting my story! I'm glad you're liking it so far. Sorry it took me a while to come up with the next chapter, I've been rapped up in a lot of things lately. Hopefully you guys will stick around to see where the story goes. **

* * *

Every now and then, I'd go through something I call "moments of weakness". I had no idea where they came from or what they were about. I hated them more than anything. I was too afraid to ever say a word about them to anyone, so I didn't know how to deal with them or if anyone around me ever had the same experience. Normally I push any pitiful feelings like that back down, but one day they came to be too much for me and the next thing I know, I'm sobbing into my pillow like an idiot. I was alone when it happened, of course, but I was still embarrassed. I realized after that, I felt a lot better and eventually the thoughts left me alone, if only for a certain period of time. I guess that's all those feelings want - to be let out sometimes.

Maybe that explains my dilemma on the train ride, but why am I here now, clutching my pillow so tightly and drying stray tears with it? I got a little panicked, worrying that this was about to become a regular thing.

_Honestly, how can someone cry without a reason?_

I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash off my face. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, but quickly looked away, ashamed to see myself in such a state. Thank god I have so much privacy in here. Although a part of me wondered if we were being recorded in our rooms for footage to be used to promote the Games or the tributes or something. _Nah, they wouldn't stoop so low._

I'm in deep shit if this is becoming "normal" for me. Without a doubt, such a weakness will cost me everything in the Games. I have to find a way to get this out of my system and fast. Maybe all I need is to immerse myself in training tomorrow.

* * *

As I expected, when the new day came, the old me returned. That's what I wanted, of course, but this cycle was starting to annoy me. The Training Center was spacious and filled with all kinds of weaponry I was familiar with. I could hear all the novice tributes now - asking stupid questions about them and solidifying their ignorance in my books. Heh. Stupid kids.

The instructor took her sweet time explaining useless things like what we're here to do and rules and stuff like that. I wanted her to just hurry up so I could practice. Enough nonsense.

Wielding a blade came effortlessly for me. In no time, I turned a practice dummy into nothing more than a hunk of plastic. I'd become so focused that I'd lapse into a trance, blurring out reality around me. I'd take some time to survey the room every so often. Clove was ferocious with her knives; each one landing square on her target. She'd be able to take several tributes out at a time. It'd be very unwise for anyone to try to ambush or corner her. Marvel was just as proficient at the spear. It was as if it struck the bullseye before it even left his hand.

Then I spotted Glimmer practicing with her specialty - the bow and arrow. Looks like she knows how to handle it, although I wasn't as gripped with awe in the same way when I was watching her as I did seeing Clove and Marvel perform with their weapons. I don't think that'll cause a problem, though.

Mocking laughter caught my attention. At first I thought it was directed at me and I was ready to put someone in their place, but then I saw it was coming from Marvel, Clove and Glimmer. I followed their gaze to see that District 12 guy attempting to use a lot of the same weapons as us, but failing miserably at it. It was pitiful and almost insulting for us to watch this, but I was still so amused by it.

The other three were uttering occasional criticisms. "He's not even holding it right..." said Marvel when he tried using the spear. "Completely wrong form," Clove said of his knife-throwing. I was silent, instead focusing my energy on sending a smoldering glare his way. Everything pissed me off about him. He didn't even seem interested in learning about how to use these weapons; simply dismissing them shortly after attempting them. Complete and total disrespect.

My humored expression changed to one of rage. I felt my anger soaring quicker than it ever has before. Realistically, I have no idea why, but right now it makes perfect sense to me. He seemed to give up and approach the other District 12 tribute to voice his frustrations.

The most I could hear was, "How do they expect us to master these things? Some of us had more to do than practice for this our whole lives." And now I'm on the move before I know it, making a beeline for him. Maybe Clove had the right idea in getting a head start in the Games.

"No, your time was spent on more important things," I shove him on the shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards and nearly fall down, "like taking shortcuts and setting things on fire, right?"

He puts his hands up defensively and backs away, "Whoa, I didn't- I didn't mean it like that!" He's doing his best to sound sincere, but I know better. I continue my approach as he keeps taking uncomfortable steps away from me.

"Yeah? Then in what way did you mean it? To me it sounds like you think you're better than us!" I shove him harder this time, but he still doesn't fall. The other Careers are following close behind me like an entourage, or more like a pack of hungry wolves about to lunge at their prey.

"I don't think I'm better than you! I don't even know you!" The little guy's starting to get a little flustered. I'm still not satisfied.

"Well, you _should_ know about us!" I shove him again and he crashes back into the wall with an echoing slam. I close in and glare down at him, grinning devilishly. I feel like a skyscraper standing in front of him. I must be about a full foot taller than him. "Let me tell you something. It's going to take a lot more than sucking up to the audience to get you through this. Unlike you, we've been trained for this. We did more with our lives than lay about and feel sorry for ourselves. Have a little respect!" I spat out.

Pleased with his silence, I turn on my heel and was about to head back to training when he decided to retaliate. "You guys may have been trained all your lives, but sitting and having pity parties was the last thing me and the rest of District 12 did!" He said, his voice rising with defiance. "We worked our asses off! My family and I ran a bakery that we never got time off from. And if we wanted to eat a decent meal, a lot of us had to spend the entire day hunting for it. Some would go days without barely anything! We certainly didn't have it served to us by maids!"

By now, the entire room is watching us and my blood has reached a boiling point. He continues, "If anything, we're the ones who know how to handle ourselves in harsh environments. Because unlike you, we didn't benefit from close associations with the Capitol! You guys are the ones who had it easy!"

"Fuck this." I mutter before spinning around and lifting him up by his shirt and slamming him into the wall again. He winced and groaned in pain and his dangling legs flailed anxiously, lightly colliding with mine occasionally. "Your fake-ass charm and bread baking isn't gonna stop me from slashing your throat during the bloodbath. Got it?"

We were immediately swarmed by a group of Peacekeepers who pulled us apart. A couple of them grabbed me and pulled me away. "Come on, you're going for a walk!" said one of them as they hauled me towards the exit.

"Are you okay, Peeta?" I heard a female voice say behind me. She must be talking to the District 12 boy. _So his name is Peeta?_

I'm nearly shoved out of the building by the Peacekeeper. "What? Are you kicking me out?" I didn't know what he was expecting me to do now.

"No. Take a walk around the Capitol. You can come back when you cool off. You're lucky the President or Seneca wasn't here. They wouldn't have been so lenient." He tells me. I didn't think he was serious about taking a walk.

"Uhh okay.. Whatever." I shrug and begin my trek around the Capitol.

Before I go, the Peacekeeper throws a few conditions at me. "You got fifteen minutes! If you're not back by then, we'll come after you. _**Don't**_ make us come after you. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah.." I fucking hate being ordered around like a child. I turn and head off into the city. I wonder if any other tributes were forced to take a time-out after fighting in the Capitol. Like the Peacekeeper said, I got off easy because no one of real authority was around to see it. It helps that I'm a Career, too. I'm always reaping in the benefits from that, it seems.

I figured I might check out the shops and see what kind of things they sell here. It'd be interesting to compare the differences between the Capitol and District 2. However, on the way there, something more interesting caught my eye. Two people were standing on a balcony covered in white roses. I had to get a little closer to confirm that it was indeed President Snow and the Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. I wondered what they were talking about.

I made sure no one was looking before venturing closer to the building, but then I stopped myself.

_It's none of your business, Cato... _My inner voice scolded, commanding me to stay on track. It worked for only about a second before my attention shifted back to Seneca and Snow who were both pacing around the balcony. Normally if someone were to give me the opportunity to go out and explore our nation's capitol, that would be the only thing on my mind, but this time I couldn't shake the feeling that this was the wrong opportunity to pass up.

How often does one get a chance to eavesdrop on official Capitol business? How often does one from the Districts get a chance to set foot in the Capitol to begin with? No doubt that Seneca and Snow would be seeking seclusion for the purpose of discussing the Games. Perhaps this act of rebellious espionage would aid me in the arena. After all, I was brought up almost purely on lessons to survive these Games; to win at all costs. I'd say this would only help my cause. An extra edge wouldn't hurt. The others would be pleased to learn what I found out, if I decide to let them in on it, that is.

With that decided, I snuck up to the building which seemed to be void of any Peacekeepers or surveillance. I don't think anyone can see me from where I was. Once I was settled in, I trained my ears on the conversation taking place above me.

"There's something else I want you to implement in this year's Games, Seneca." Snow stated, placing his hands on the railing and staring out at the vastness of his kingdom.

"Will this be announced before or after we pair them off?" asked Seneca as he slowly approached Snow, obediently standing behind him. Snow straightened his posture before turning back to Seneca.

"There will be no announcement for this feature," said Snow, "and it will be effective immediately once the Games begin."

My eyebrows furrowed. _Pair them off?_ I anxiously glanced around again to make sure I wasn't about to get caught. The last thing I need is to be found snooping around the Capitol like this. I don't think my status as a Career could even save me from a punishment for this kind of crime. I was too intrigued to find out where this conversation was going to just leave now.

"What are you talking about?" Seneca questioned.

"We're losing control of Panem. Slowly but surely." Snow answered, still staring out in the distance. "The Hunger Games are no longer fulfilling their purpose - to fully remind the people of Panem of their mistakes and the consequences of repeating them. The mere existence of the Games is no longer enough. We need to do more to get the message across - to imprint the lesson more effectively - so they never decide it's a good idea to step out of line again."

"Well, how do you suggest we do that, sir?" Seneca asks, seemingly mystified at what Snow's plans are. My breathing becomes shallow. I'm not liking the sound of this. Snow's arms leave the railing and he immediately reaches to cut a fresh white rose nearby.

"The 74th Hunger Games will end without a victor."


	3. Eavesdropping

**AN: Hey guys, thanks again for the positive feedback on my last chapter and the story so far! I try my best to keep this thing updated as often as possible. Reviews are great motivators, so if you want to see more, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"What!" Seneca asked, echoing my thoughts precisely. I felt a cold chill creep into my stomach and my heart begin to race. "How do you plan to-"

"It's simple." Snow answered, calmly staring down at his rose as if talking to it instead of the confused Gamemaker. "We will arrange to have all 24 tributes killed by whatever means necessary, like always, except this time we'll have a little more control on who dies and how."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was something straight out of a twisted nightmare. I kept telling myself this can't be real, that I had to be imagining this. No way could the President be this malicious. I was becoming increasingly anxious as Snow continued, worried what other unsavory schemes he was planning.

"I still don't understand.. Why do this?" Seneca seemed to be almost as disturbed as I was to hear this.

"No winner, no reward." Snow stated bluntly. "We can't be expected to hand anything out if there is no victor to receive it, right?"

"Everyone will be watching. They'll know the Games have been rigged. What then? We'll have an uprising to deal with!"

"Seneca, you of all people should be aware of the art of manipulation. We can simply edit the feeds to complement our cover story. Certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"Right. District 13."

"Exactly."

_District 13? What about District 13?_

"That can't be all, though. What else are you planning?" Seneca asked.

"I've arranged to stage some attacks on our biggest sponsors - it'll be made to look like the handiwork of rebels. With that line of support cut off, the tributes will be left for dead when they need help the most. With the so-called 'rebel attacks,' we can kill two birds with one stone and place the blame on one of the Districts and punish them accordingly."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I never felt this kind of betrayal before. Honestly, I didn't think I've ever been betrayed in my life, but now it seems that even that's not true anymore. Everything I've been taught about the Capitol; all the good they do, how much they care for us and support us.. was it all a lie? I'm questioning everything in my head at once, but at the same time, I'm still in denial. Like this is coming from a source of fiction. The fact that this is happening right before me in reality is something I simply can't handle. Of course, I'd never want to admit to not being able to deal with something, but that's how it is.

I couldn't stomach listening to this any longer. I already had enough information and my grace period is just about up anyway. I got up and crept away from the scene and tried to make myself appear as if I'd been walking around town like I was supposed to and not like I was on the edge of a panic attack due to eavesdropping on duplicitous Capitol schemes.

I brushed the dirt and wrinkles off my clothing, wiped some sweat off my face and changed my demeanor before coming into view of the tower where the same Peacekeeper was waiting.

"Right on time. Let's go." He said as I approached and ushered me inside. We made our way back to the training room. "Anymore bullshit like this and you won't be getting away with it. You got it?" He threatened with a little more hostility than I expected.

_Does he know what I was doing?_

"Err.. yeah. No more trouble. I promise." I answered, trying to keep a clear conscience. The Peacekeeper nodded and left me on my own. Half of the tributes turned their attention to me, with some eyeing me cautiously. I spotted Clove, Glimmer and Marvel and headed straight for them. The information I just received was practically fighting its way out of me.

"Have a nice time out, Cato?" Clove sniped as soon as she saw me approaching. I shot her a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah. You guys'll never guess what I found out." I said, barely speaking above a whisper. Fortunately we were already somewhat isolated from everyone else, still I motioned for them to get closer to make sure no one could hear us.

"I saw Snow and Seneca talking, so I decided to listen in. Y'know, in case they had something to say about the Games, to give us an edge." I began to explain to them.

"Did they say anything about the Games?" Glimmer asked eagerly, a grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah and even more than that." I took in a deep breath, still unsure of how to break the news to them, "Guys.. we're in deep shit. Snow said that there's not going to be a victor this year." All three of them gave me a bewildered look.

"What do you mean? How can there not be a victor?" Clove frowned.

"It's all part of some big set-up. Apparently Snow is pissed off with how lightly Panem has been taking him and the Hunger Games and wants everyone to pay for it by not rewarding any District at the end of the Games. He said he's going to have every single one of the tributes killed off and he's going to make it look like the work of rebels!" My mouth was moving at the speed of light and I still felt like I couldn't convey the message fast enough. By now, I was expecting all of them to be in a state of disbelief and outwardly questioning the Capitol the same way I did when I first heard this, but their response was not something I anticipated.

Instead, they began snickering in an almost mocking manner. Here I was trying to pass on some valuable information that could save our lives and they were making a big joke out of it. Now I was mad. They must've thought I was kidding around because their demeanor sobered up once they noticed I wasn't laughing with them and my face was turning beet red.

"Wait, you were serious?" Marvel asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Of course I'm serious! You think this is something to joke about?" I wanted to yell so badly and it was the hardest thing in the world to contain myself, but I had to unless I wanted to land in an even worse situation.

"Cato, do you realize how crazy this sounds?" Clove was trying to reason with me, but her leftover smirk only pissed me off more. "You should know more than anyone that the President wouldn't do something like this. He just wouldn't! It makes no sense!" Clove's expression changed quickly. She seemed almost offended by my accusations now.

"Look, I know how fucked up this whole thing is. I thought I must've got stung by tracker jackers when I was listening to this because I couldn't believe it either! But I heard it all word for word right from Snow himself. How else do you explain that?" Now the three of them seemed to be taking this seriously, but unfortunately for me, they still weren't sold on the idea.

"But why would Snow and Seneca talk about this out in the open?" Marvel suggested, "I mean, that qualify as private Capitol business, wouldn't it? That's not something they would discuss where anyone could listen in. It had to have been someone else you mistook for Seneca and Snow. A couple of people just screwing around That's the only explanation that makes sense."

I snorted in defeat. What Marvel said resonated with me because it did make so much sense. I don't know if I was more disappointed with the prospect that I could be wrong or that they weren't going to listen to me. I didn't have anything to say to that; I simply glared until they shrugged and walked away from me. They all looked at me like I was out of my mind. I didn't like it at all. Now what was I going to do?

Frustrated beyond belief, I returned to the practice station and unleashed my anger on the practice dummies. I nearly jumped when a familiar - and unwelcome - voice greeted me while I was deep in my trance. I turned around to see one of the last people I wanted to deal with.

"What do you want?" I spat at Peeta, who currently had an annoying look of concern about him.

"Look, I - I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." His gaze constantly shifted from me to the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I impatiently turned my back to him again, "Is that all?"

"Actually, no." He admitted after brief hesitation. "It's about what you were saying earlier."

"About what?" I couldn't be bothered to remember anything prior to the disturbing conversation I overheard. Pretty much everything besides that was a blur.

"What Snow said about this year's Games." He said quietly. An icy jolt shot up my spine and my mind began to race again. God damn my overenthusiasm! I knew I wasn't being quiet enough. This kid is going to spread this to all the tributes. And who knows who else overheard? I could fucking strangle him.

"_QUIET!_" I hissed at him as silently as possible. "What the fuck is your problem? Can't you mind your own business?"

"Apparently you can't either." He shot back. He got me there. I grit my teeth and ran my fingers roughly through my blond hair, nearly pulling a few strands out.

"I wasn't intentionally listening in, okay? I caught wind of what you were saying and I couldn't ignore it. I saw that your friends gave you the cold shoulder, but I'm willing to hear what you have to say." He said softly. The sound of his voice was unnervingly pleasant. I could feel my whole body relax a bit just listening to him and what he was saying. For a second, I wanted to take him up on his offer.

"No." I said coldly, staring down in front of me. "It's none of your concern." I didn't want to let this guy in on what I know. I don't even like him. I despise him, even. Oddly enough, it's something I forgot entirely in the midst of all this chaos.

"Please, you can trust me." I felt his hand land gently on my shoulder, to which I tensed up and spun around immediately.

"**Dude, back off!**" I barked, causing him to take a few steps back. He looked defensive and a little bit hurt. I almost felt bad for him, but I quickly shook off that feeling. I glanced around the room to the familiar scene of being watched by everyone. A stern glare from one of the Peacekeepers told me that was my last warning.

"I'm not telling you anything, so get over it." I looked straight down at him square in the eyes. He was clearly disappointed, but I didn't care. At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

The burning hot water of the shower running over me helped calm my nerves a bit and ease out the headache that's been building up since this afternoon. It wasn't enough to make me feel better though, as my mind kept weaving in and around all the events of the day. My hands still shook a bit as I buried my face in them. I inwardly cursed myself for being so pathetic right now. I was truly terrified of where to go from here.

Clove, Marvel and Glimmer thought of me as a mental patient now and would never take me seriously again. What am I to do? Take on the Capitol by myself? Even I can't do that. I was overcome with the desperate need for someone else to be here for me. I've never felt like this before; I'm always so independent and I do well when I'm by myself, but right now I just needed someone to hold on to and help me. I'm never going to forgive myself for feeling this way.


End file.
